The invention relates to a temporary spray shield for covering an open side of fixtures during plaster or paint spraying and particularly to a spray shield for recessed down lighting fixtures. The invention particularly relates to canister-type or cylindrical recessed down lights.
In construction or remodeling, it is known to apply plaster or paint or other coating materials by spraying onto walls or ceilings. If recessed lighting is pre-installed within the wall or ceiling to be sprayed, the spray or overspray can enter and foul an inside surface of the recessed lighting housing, or the light bulb held within, through the open end of the fixture facing the living area. To prevent spray entering the fixtures such as canisters, or housings, the recessed lighting must be masked, or removed, or initially not installed until after for the spraying operation.